Fluorescent Adolescent
by Jodi26
Summary: Set in Series 4. Eddie Lawson has stepped down from Deputy Head, however the LEA have assured her they have found a suitable replacement. Jack Rimmer. However, are the two going to see eye to eye? Jack/Rachel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel drove into the school grounds and pulled into her usual parking space. Students filled the playground with smiling faces, exchanging their stories about their summer holidays and catching up with each other. Rachel wasn't in the best of moods, she had failed to herself a new deputy head after Eddie had stepped down from the position. The LEA had assured her that they had found a suitable replacement. Rachel was doubtful. She knew nothing about him only that his name was Jack Rimmer and that he was once headmaster of Waterloo Road. She wasn't looking forward to someone trying to tell her how to run the school.

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open, he glanced over at his clock and literally jumped out of bed. Cursing himself for been so late, he rushed around his room grabbing items of clothing fast. He lifted his armpit up and had a quick sniff. He didn't smell too bad, still he sprayed a large amount of deodorant under his arms and over himself. He ran into the bathroom, grabbed the mouthwash an quickly rinsed his mouth out. He looked up at himself in the mirror, he could do with a shave. He checked the time again. He had 5 minutes spare. He quickly shaved is face, cutting himself numerous times in the process. Jack cursed himself again. He took a piece of toilet roll and ripped it up into little pieces and stuck them onto his wounds. He rushed back into the bedroom, grabbed his possessions and ran out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel checked her watch over and over again. Where the hell was Jack? She stood at the window looking out onto the car park. Finally Jack's car pulled onto the school grounds.

"At last!" Exclaimed Rachel turning to Eddie. Jack got out of his car and rushed into the school. Rachel and Eddie were both stood waiting in Rachel's office. The door flew open and Jack entered. Rachel frowned, crossing her arms and eyeing the tiny pieces of tissue stuck to Jack's face.

"You're 10 minutes late!" Rachel stated, "And you have what appears to be tissue stuck to your face" Jack lifted his hand to his face, pulling the bloody tissue off.

"Sorry, shaving accident" Jack turned to Eddie, "Didn't know you were headmaster here now, congratulations" Jack smiled then turned to back to Rachel, "And I assume you're his secretary?" Rachel looked even more angry.

"I'm the head of this school" She replied, her voice sounded calm, considering how annoyed she was.

"Oh, I apologise. I just never thought they'd put a woman in charge of a school like this, most of the kids are out of control" Jack paused, "No offence"

"Offence taken" Rachel glared at him. She definitely wasn't a fan of Jack Rimmer.

* * *

Jack sat in the staffroom with a warm cup of coffee in his right hand and a cigarette in his left. His first lesson went rather well, he just needed to get back into the swing of teaching. He now had a whole hour free, he planned to smoke, drink coffee and sort out lessons.

"What the hell is that smell?" A voice called out. Jack looked up to see Rachel come round the corner of the staffroom, she stopped still and glared at Jack, "Smoking within the school premises is forbidden"

"What? Why?" Jack retorted. Back when he was headteacher most the staff smoked in the staffroom.

"Because I say so and because I am in charge" She replied smugly. Jack stood up, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Fine I'll go outside" Jack said. He went to walk pass Rachel but she stuck her arm out to stop him.

"No you won't. You're covering Grantley's English class" Replied Rachel.

"And where is Grantley?" Asked Jack.

"He's called in sick" Said Rachel, "And put that cigarette out!" Jack sighed, took two more drags before stumping it out and chucking it in the nearest bin, "Don't put it in the bin in here! It'll stink out the whole staffroom... it's a disgusting habit smoking is" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Save me the lecture, please" He said, "Do I get my own office?"

"Maybe... if you're a good boy" Replied Rachel, "In the meantime. Grantley's class are waiting for you"

"Can't someone else cover it? Like... Matt? He looks pretty free" Matt looked up from his pile of work.

"If you want me to cover a class, I will" Matt offered.

"That won't be necessary. Mr Rimmer shall be covering it" Replied Rachel, Jack went to speak, but Rachel held her hand up to stop him, "No questions asked" Rachel walked off out the staffroom with a slight smile of her face. Jack slammed his cup of coffee down on the table. He definitely wasn't a fan of Rachel Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat at the front of the room, attempting to get some work done. It just wasn't happening. There was too much going on around him and the noise level was too high. He had no idea what to do with the class, Grantley had failed to set any work for them so Jack was just leaving them to get on with it. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with the bunch of teenagers, he need a cigarette, badly, plus a cup of coffee, although he would prefer something stronger.

"Sir, aren't you suppose to be teaching us something?" Janeece called out.

"Yeah Sir, teach us summat!" Maxine shouted out too. Jack rolled his eyes and looked up from his work. Jack stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet, he began to search through every drawer until he came across a video. He picked it up.

"Right, today boys and girls we're watching a video" Jack shouted out over the noise, he turned over the video to look at the front of it, "Looks like you're watching Home Alone"

"Sir, that's a well wicked film" Janeece said, Maxine nodded her head in agreement.

"But what if you don't wanna watch it, Sir?" Donte called out.

"Then you can go and sit in the cooler for an hour" Replied Jack. He reached up to the television on the wall and slotted the video in. He then turned the television on, searched for the correct channel and began to play the video. The class finally quieten down and watched the video. Jack sat back down again, eventually he could get on with some work.

Rachel strolled down the corridor. The school was rather quiet since most the students were in lesson. She made her way towards Jack's classroom, she was interested to see how Jack was coping with his cover lesson. As she approached the classroom and peered through the window. The classroom was dim and Jack and the rest of the class was sat watching the video that was playing on the television. Rachel frowned to herself. She flung the door open and crossed her arms, her eyes fixed on Jack. Jack turned his head slowly to Rachel.

"Mr Rimmer, a word" She said sternly before turning around and leaving the classroom. Jack sighed to himself. He stood up, left the classroom and he closed the door behind him.

"This best be a quick word, my favourite part is coming up" Jack said. Rachel frowned again, Jack smiled, he enjoyed annoying her, "You should stop frowning so much, your face might stick like that one day" Rachel continued to frown.

"I very much doubt that. Anyway isn't there some work you can give to the class?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure watching a video for one lesson won't hurt. Maybe if Grantley could be bothered to come in then we wouldn't have this problem" Jack paused, "Have you sorted out an office for me?"

"No" Replied Rachel. This time Jack frowned, "Don't frown Jack, it doesn't suit you"

"Fine, looks like I'll have to move in with you" Jack smiled.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I need somewhere to do my work and the staffroom is a little too noise. So if I move into your office I'll have all the peace and quiet I need" Replied Jack.

"And how do you know you'll get peace and quiet in my office?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"We'll have to wait and see" Jack grinned, "Anyway, I'm sure my favourite part is due to come up in a minute or two" Jack opened the door and went back into the classroom leaving Rachel rather confused, but still, she was smiling. Maybe Jack Rimmer wasn't that bad afterall.


End file.
